Arrow: Deathstroke Returns
"Deathstroke Returns" is the fifth episode of season six of the superhero action series Arrow, and the 120th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Joel Novoa with a script written by Ben Sokolowski and Spiro Skentzos. It first aired on the CW Network on Thursday, November 9th, 2017 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Slade Wilson pays a visit to Oliver Queen to help him liberate his son from a foreign prison. Meanwhile, Dinah Drake gets the drop on the new Vigilante and learns his secret identity - and it is someone from her own past. F.B.I. agent Samanda Watson continues to cause headaches for the members of Team Arrow. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Arrow was developed for television by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim and Andrew Kreisberg. * This episode is production code number T27.13455. * This episode had a viewership of 1.292 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is down by 0.045 from the previous episode. It rated 0.5% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * Actress Willa Holland, who plays Thea Queen is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Katie Cassidy, who plays Black Siren is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Paul Blackthorne, who plays Quentin Lance is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Manu Bennett receives a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This is the second episode of the series with John Diggle in the role of Green Arrow. Allusions * Joseph Wilson is based on a character featured in the comics. He is the second son of Slade Wilson and Adeline Kane and is a metahuman who went by the code name of Jericho. He was introduced ''Tales of the Teen Titans'' #42 in May, 1984 and became a member of the New Teen Titans. * Nylander refers to Slade Wilson as "The Terminator". This is a call-back to the comic stories wherein Slade often went by the code name Terminator, or sometimes Deathstroke, the Terminator. * Reference is made to Yao Fei in this episode. Slade Wilson comments that Yao is the subject of his mission in the 13-years-ago flashback scene. Yao Fei was a recurring character in season one during the Lian Yu flashback scenes. He was the father of Shado, whom Slade Wilson later fell in love with. * The alias that Joseph Wilson uses is "Kane Wolfman". Kane is taken from his mother's maiden name, Adeline Kane. Wolfman is likely taken from comic book writer Marv Wolfman, who created the character of Joe Wilson back in 1984. Quotes * Oliver Queen: Umm, be the mayor until I get back. * Rene Ramirez: For real? * Oliver Queen: No. it's a figure of speech. But j--just don't make any laws while I'm out of the office, okay? .... * Dinah Drake: Guys, we got a problem. * Felicity Smoak: If I had a nickel for every time I heard that... See also External Links * * * * * * * * "Deathstroke Returns" at the Arrowverse Wiki Category:2017/Episodes Category:November, 2017/Episodes